Imagic
Imagic was a short-lived American video game developer and publisher that developed games for the Atari 2600, Intellivision and other video game consoles in the early 1980s. Founded in 1981 by Atari and Mattel Intellivision expatriates, its best-selling titles included Atlantis, Cosmic Ark, Demon Attack,Atari Age Demon Attack page and billiards game Trick Shot. History Prior to 1981, software for video game consoles was published exclusively by the makers of the systems for which the games were designed. For example, Atari was the only publisher of games for the Atari 2600. This was particularly galling to the developers of the games, as they received no extra money for games that sold well, along with not receiving credit for their games. Some Atari game designers left to join or form third-party game publishers for game consoles. Activision was the first,Classic Gaming Expo Distinguished Guest: Alan Miller and Imagic was the second. Imagic founders included Bill Grubb, Bob Smith and Denis Koble from Atari, Inc.,"Playing Catch Up: Night Trap's Rob Fulop"Jim Goldberger and Brian Dougherty from Mattel, as well as Mark Bradley and Rob FulopPlaying Catch Up: Night Trap's Rob Fulophttp://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F50814F6395D0C718EDDA80994DA484D81 from Atari. Despite initial success and sales greater than projections, the company's fortunes reversed after the stock market dumped video game stocks in late 1982, scuttling Imagic's initial plan to become a publicly traded company. By the end of the 2600's life, Imagic had the third largest collection of original game cartridges for the system, behind only Atari and Activision. Comparison with Activision Imagic was similar to Activision in many ways; they used a distinctive and easily recognizable style of cartridge housing (which included the company name embossed in the plastic), offered patches to players who sent in proof of a high score, and were renowned in the Atari community for featuring a high standard of audiovisual design in their games. Also like Activision, they were sued by Atari; the industry giant sued Imagic over their Intellivision version of Demon Attack because of its resemblance to Phoenix with its mothership wave,Demon Attack: This game is pure Imagic! to which Atari had the exclusive home version rights. The case was settled out of court, and Demon Attack went on to be ported to more consoles and home computers than any other game of its time. Unlike Activision, who had a policy that games should look/play the same on all consoles, Imagic believed that games should take advantage of a console's strengths. Fan club During its height, Imagic also ran a fan club for their games, the Numb Thumb Club, which published an annual newsletter. Only two issues were published before Imagic's demise in 1983Imagic Titles for Intellivision . Non-Atari releases Imagic also released games for the Mattel Intellivision, ColecoVision, IBM PCjr, and Odyssey2. Their two Odyssey2 games (ports of Demon Attack and Atlantis) were the only third party releases for that system in America. Unusual for a video game publisher of this time, Imagic's Intellivision library relied more on original games (Beauty & the Beast, Dracula, Microsurgeon, Truckin', Ice Trek) than Atari ports, and even their ports were generally more advanced, both graphically and in terms of gameplay, than their Atari counterparts. Demise Although Imagic grew quickly in its early years, it was irreparably harmed by the video game crash of 1983. It released 24 titles before going out of business by 1986, but the exact time it disbanded remains largely a mystery, however in 1983 they did layoff 40 of their 170 employees.Imagic Layoffs The rights to Imagic's most popular titles have been owned by Activision since the late 1980s, and they have been re-released on several occasions. Bottom Of The Screen Shooters from Imagic Atari 8-bit *Atlantis *Demon Attack Atari 2600 *Atlantis *Atlantis II *Demon Attack *Moonsweeper *No Escape! *Solar Storm Commodore 64 *Demon Attack Intellivision *Atlantis *Demon Attack Odyssey2 *Atlantis *Demon Attack TI-99/4a *Super Demon Attack TRS-80 *Demon Attack TRS-80 Color Computer *Demon Attack VIC-20 *Atlantis *Demon Attack References Category:Video game companies and publishers This article was featured from March - April, 2016.